


Medico

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Summerbingochallenge 2019 Hurt/comfort [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Summerbingochallenge, Written in Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: 58. MedicoPersonaggio A si ammala, ma si rifiuta di farsi controllare, starà al personaggio B assicurarsi che vada dal medico.





	Medico

58\. Medico  
Personaggio A si ammala, ma si rifiuta di farsi controllare, starà al personaggio B assicurarsi che vada dal medico. 

Anubis volava con la sua tuta a razzi sulla città. Come al solito Kalmence City era piena di vita, e chi la notava la salutava, allora lei rispondeva allegramente. Non era solito che si trovasse a vigilare proprio quella metropoli, lei viveva in una città vicina, ma sua madre era originaria di lì, allora ogni tanto la andava a trovare e si trovava ad aiutare i vigilanti locali. 

Anubis era uno dei vigilanti più famosi anche a livello internazionale, con la sua tuta riusciva a volare e ad occuparsi in maniera veloce di ogni problema. Aveva salvato la vita ad un importante diplomatico straniero, e le erano state conferite diverse medaglie, ma non c’era nulla che batteva la sensazione di volare sulla sua città natale, venir riconosciuta ed acclamata come eroina. Purtroppo lei poteva lavorare soltanto di giorno, mentre i suoi colleghi lavoravano di notte. 

Il sole stava per tramontare, allora Anubis orientò la sua tuta verso gli appartamenti dove stava quando viveva in città, ma non fece in tempo ad atterrare sul tetto del suo grattacielo, che notò una figura a terra, in un angolo, che si reggeva il fianco.  
Si avvicinò preoccupata, togliendosi il casco, ma attivando le proprie armi... fino a quando non notò che era Mistery Man, un altro vigilante che lavorava di giorno, che ansimava sofferente. 

Anubis gli si avvicinò più svelta, sempre preoccupata.  
“Cosa ti è successo?”  
“Fa... Anubis... non credo che sia il momento per...”  
Stringe un po’ i denti, cercando di alzarsi. 

“Sei ferito...”  
osservò la ragazza, porgendogli una mano. 

“Si, ottimo spirito d’osservazione... l’ultimo stronzo che ho beccato avceva un coltello ed è riuscito ad andare oltre il giubotto antiproiettile...” 

“Devo chiamare il Mietitore? O... un medico?” 

“Naaah, ce la posso fare, basta una notte di sonno...” 

“Mistery Man, non vorrei dire, ma qui mi stai sanguinando sulla tuta...”  
Mistery Man notò il sangue sui dettagli dorati della tuta altrimenti nera come la notte e divenne pallido. 

“Oh... oh... comprendo... ma... uh...”  
Deglutì, passandosi un braccio sulla fronte sudata. 

“Non... posso...”  
“Ti porto da un medico. Qualcuno a cui non dovrai rivelare la tua identità.” 

E dopo essersi rimessa il casco, Anubis tirò fuori due cinture dai lati della tuta, legando Mistery Man a sé e sollevandosi in volo. 

Due ore dopo, Mistery Man era addormentato in un letto bianco, il petto fasciato, e Striker, detta Ana Amari si stava pulendo le mani, dopo aver offerto un tè a sua figlia. 

“Da quando il Mietitore ha smesso di lavorare il ragazzo non è più lo stesso.” 

Fareeha, altrimenti conosciuta come Anubis si portò la tazza di tè alle labbra. 

“Lo so. Per questo mi chiedo se tu non possa dargli un occhio, finchè...” 

“è qualcosa che potrei fare, mia cara. So che tu devi tornare ai tuoi impegni nella tua città.” 

“Grazie, mamma.”


End file.
